


Зарисовка #014 Вечный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это наша свадьба! Ты должен был сказать раньше!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #014 Вечный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #014 Everlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849501) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечание автора: только диалог. Первым говорит Ичиго.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: в авторском порядке выкладки это часть 25. И у нас 25, хотя на фб она 21, а здесь я забыла это выложить.

**Шепотки**

— Знаешь, на мой взгляд все устроено немного слишком традиционно.

— …«немного слишком»? Это наша свадьба! Ты должен был сказать раньше!

— Чт… нет! Это здорово, все в порядке. Я просто привык к более современным. Ну, знаешь, в людском мире.

— Мы могли бы устроить такую.

— Все в порядке. Ты хотел традиционную, так что мы сделали традиционную.

— …

— …Что?

— Я должен быть польщен, что ты не идешь против моей воли, но мы еще даже клятвы не сказали.

— Тоширо, _расслабься_. Единственное неравенство, которое у нас есть — рост. Рэнджи даже спрашивал, не нужна ли тебе коробка, на которую можно встать…

— О, _правда_?

— Эй, никаких мертвых идиотов в день нашей свадьбы.

— Мы можем отложить венчание до завтра.

— Эй, эй, эй…

— …

— …

— …

— Если мы поменяемся местами, тебе будет легче дотянуться. Окей, _возможно_ … если ты встанешь на носочки…

— Почему я выхожу за тебя замуж?

— Честно, я иногда сам задаюсь этим вопросом. Это вопрос _высокой_ сложности, не так ли?

— Ты испытываешь судьбу, Куросаки.

— Ауч, снова по фамилии… подожди, совсем скоро ты не сможешь использовать это как оскорбление!

— Мы сделаем двойную фамилию.

— Куросаки-Хитсугая? Блин, это слишком сложно выговорить. К тому моменту, как ты закончишь кричать, я буду уже на другом конце Сейретея.

— Если ты хочешь избежать проблем, тебе уже пора отправляться.

— …Люблю тебя, Тоширо.

— На данном этапе… надеюсь на это.

— Ага, ты слишком долго терпел меня, чтобы сдаться сейчас. Пока смерть не разлучит нас?

— Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что это входит в нашу клятву.

— Это было бы немного иронично, как думаешь?

— Скорее бессмысленно. Я не перестану любить тебя только из-за того, что ты умер…

— …

— …

— Это самая банальная вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил.

— …

— Просто… немного не угадал со временем.

— …

— …

— Хватит _ухмыляться_.

— …

— Я сказал _хватит ухмыляться_.

— …

— Ты невыносим.

— Но ты будешь любить меня до самой моей смерти.

— Мы уже выяснили, что я буду любить тебя дольше… _ох, заткнись_.


End file.
